


That one time Sweden and Finland messed up

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baby, Cuddling, Diapers, Pacifiers, baby denmark, baby iceland, baby norway, diaper wetting, spells, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tino goes snooping in Lukas' basement, to try and find the cinnamon, only thing is, that wasn't cinnamon.Berwald and Tino are now left with three young toddlers to care for.-----------------------------------------Also know as; The baby nordics fic no one asked for.





	That one time Sweden and Finland messed up

**Author's Note:**

> Diaper wearing and wetting, don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Names -  
> Tino - Finland  
> Berwald - Sweden  
> Emil Steilsson - Iceland  
> Lukas Bondevik - Norway  
> Matthias Andersen - Denmark

Tino was trying to make cookies, to celebrate Emil's birthday, when he'd realised they didn't have any cinnamon, a normal person would go to the store and get some more, but no, not Tino. 

He crept into the basement, finding what he was looking for instantly, in a small cinnamon bottle was a power, it looked and smelt like cinnamon, so it probably was right? 

An hour and a couple of presents later, he placed the cookies on the table, promptly snatched up by a certain Dane, trying to shove ten in his mouth at once. Emil leaned over to the plate, and grabbed two, one for himself and one for Lukas, the brothers weren't too keen on cinnamon, so he let the Dane eat the rest. Berwald being in the bathroom missed the cookies, much to Tinos disappointment. 

"My stomach hurts," Emil whined, getting odd looks from the rest of them, he held his stomach and whimpered. Lukas was next to follow, "It really really hurts.." Lukas stated, Matthias nodded as well. 

"Maybe it's a bad reaction to the cinnamon?" Berwald nodded, that could be the only explanation. 

There was a sudden flash and three toddlers sat on the couch. 

"What did you do?" Lukas looked himself up at down. Matthias was the oldest looking out of the three, looking about two and a half, Lukas looked about almost two, maybe a little less, and Emil looked about one and a half. 

"I - uh- umm, I dunno!" Tino couldn't help but stand there like a fish out of water, his mouth open so wide a plane could have landed in it. 

The three little boys, in only there shirts, looked at each other, "I dwont like dis!" Emil huffed loudly, "It's not fwair! It's ma birthday!" 

Matthias stayed silent, thinking of a way to say things, without embarrassing himself, but it was too late, as a puddle started to form underneath him. He started to sob loudly, being young and unable to control it scared him. 

Tino instantly melted at the crying baby, lifting him up to cradle him in his arms, "Its okay, look, everyone has an accident sometimes!" He bounced him up and down, soothing the little boy. "Berwald, I think we need to get some, uh, baby stuff. I'll give them a bath, while you get the stuff, okay?" 

A quick bath later, Berwald was back with three bags of baby stuff. First and foremost, the diapers, the most important thing currently. Matthias was still slightly shaken up, Lukas was curled up into his side, embarrassed, and Emil was huffy, almost like he was about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Okay, we'll be really quick, I promise." Tino smiled softly, grabbing Emil gently and laying him down, "Stop wiggling." Berwald grunted while Tino spread some cream over his genitals and bottom. Then adding some power and taping it up, "All better now." He picked him up and placed him on the bed, reaching for Lukas next while Berwald did Matthias, who was screaming and fighting almost as much as Lukas. 

"I know it's cold, it's just some diaper rash cream, we don't want you getting a rash!" Tino tried to reason with the toddler, while rubbing the cream on him. "There all done, just some power and then I'll tape it up, the more you fight the longer it'll take!" 

After a horrible changing session, he started to put little vests on them, Matthias had a little lion onesie, Lukas a bunny one, and Emil got a puffin one. "I don't wanna go ta bed!" Lukas huffed. 

Tino was downstairs making up bottles of baby formula for them. So Berwald was left to deal with the annoyed children. 

"Ya have ta go, whether ya wanna or not." Emil was the easiest to put to sleep, he rocked him a little bit and he was gone. 

"How about a story, would that help?" Tino popped his head round the corner as he walked into the room. Two bottles of warm milk in his hands, "I'll feed Matt, you take Lukas?"

Lukas was trouble some all right, he wouldn't take the bottle, and just threw a hissy fit if you tried to put him to bed without it. After an extra hour, all the children were asleep and curled up a newly bought portable cot. Lukas sucking on his new pacifier that Tino had to get out of the bag just to calm him. 

"There so cute when they sleep." Tino cooed and leaned on Berwald, "Ya, when they're sleeping.." 

They started to leave the room, "Night night, little Nordics." He cooed

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in the next chapter


End file.
